<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent evil by Lisenik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143786">Innocent evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik'>Lisenik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Damien (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>... пронзительные черные глаза заглянули ей в самую душу. И она поняла. Все не просто так. Все, что с ней случилось, было не просто так. Ей не нужна была дочь, потому что у нее есть Он. Как она посмела связать себя брачными узами с каким-то человеком, если любить она может только Его? Она обвиняла бога в несправедливости - но вот Тот, кто все исправит. Царствие его грядет, и она, жалкая Энн Ратлидж, сделает для этого все, что в ее силах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Omen 2020. Бета priest_sat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В тот раз мать спросила ее, помнит ли она сестру. О сестре они никогда не разговаривали, и Вероника ее по понятным причинам не помнила – Лиз умерла еще до ее рождения. Но мать с такой нежностью заговорила о старшей дочери, ее учебе и оценках, и даже ласково назвала своего покойного мужа по имени, что Вероника против воли заслушалась. Мать говорила и говорила, впрочем, так и не вспомнив о той аварии. И когда время посещения подошло к концу, доктор Ронсон сообщила Веронике, что миссис Ратлидж наконец начала осознавать причину своего помешательства. Ранее ее разум отказывался принимать смерть родных, заместив ее воображаемой угрозой Страшного суда, объясняла она. Вероника скривилась – Антихрист для ее матери не был угрозой, он был единственным истинным божеством.</p><p>Лечение оказалось действенным. Через две недели Энн рыдала на плече младшей дочери, стонала и убивалась, называя себя дурой и виня если не в смерти мужа и ребенка, то в пренебрежении их памятью. Ей сделали укол, и она затихла в объятиях Вероники, которая тоже не могла сдержать слез. Все эти посещения, эти рассказы выбивали из равновесия.</p><p>Пережив первое потрясение, Энн начала открываться. Врач сообщала, что миссис Ратлидж пока не хочет говорить на общих собраниях, поэтому то, что она изливает душу дочери, очень полезно. Вероника была удивлена. Они с матерью никогда не были близкими подругами. Ей иногда казалось, что она служила при матери таким же атрибутом жизни успешного человека, как собственный дом и машина. Она была обеспечена всем, кроме сердечности и материнской любви: вся любовь Энн Ратлидж доставалась одному человеку. И в последние месяцы Вероника, узнавая свою мать все больше, почти перестала его ненавидеть. Страшно подумать, что бы сталось с ней, если бы мать любила ее так же, как бедного мистера Торна.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>После аварии Энн Ратлидж с головой нырнула в административную работу, позволяющую не думать ни о чем личном. К ее лицу была вечно приклеена услужливая, понимающая улыбка, и за этот фальшивый фасад никто не стремился заглядывать. Она выполняла свою функцию.</p><p>Даже если бы посла Торна успели предупредить, ему все равно некуда было бы отправить жену и сына – так поздно ночью не стоило куда-то везти и без того капризного ребенка. Сотрудники Ратлидж слышали о ее горе и делали понимающие лица, на самом же деле стараясь держать от нее подальше своих детей, напуганных «жуткой тетей». И вот она присела перед этим странным серьезным мальчиком, чтобы пообщаться, а тот не испугался. Испугалась она, когда в ответ на предложенные «конфетки, пирожное, поиграть, а хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?» пронзительные черные глаза заглянули ей в самую душу. И она поняла. Все не просто так. Все, что с ней случилось, было не просто так. Ей не нужна была дочь, потому что у нее есть Он. Как она посмела связать себя брачными узами с каким-то человеком, если любить она может только Его? Она обвиняла бога в несправедливости – но вот Тот, кто все исправит. Царствие его грядет, и она, жалкая Энн Ратлидж, сделает для этого все, что в ее силах.</p><p>Оборачивающегося, все улыбающегося ребенка увели, уговаривая не обращать внимания. Она опустилась на колени. В сердце ее пылала надежда, жгла огнем, и это адское пламя заполнило ее по макушку. Свернувшись, словно зародыш, Энн прикусила собственный кулак, чтобы не кричать. Так она рождалась заново.</p><p>После сердечного приступа врачи посоветовали сменить работу на более спокойную, но Энн Ратлидж не имела права. Формально она была служащей администрации Президента Соединенных Штатов, но на самом деле власть Того, кому она служила, выходила за рамки государств и границ. Посол Торн с женой навестили ее в больнице, и это показалось удобным поводом с ними сблизиться. Торны сочувствовали ее горю, она в ответ оказала им пару мелких, но существенных услуг; она старалась вести себя как «нормальный», удобный для окружающих человек, и ее допускали к воспитанию маленького Дэмиена. От нее слышали фразы вроде «когда ты придешь к власти» или «когда мир будет у твоих ног», но относили их к воспитанию уверенности и целеустремленности, которые точно пригодятся отпрыску политика. Влияние ее на семью Торнов постепенно росло, но Дэмиен пока не проникся важностью своей миссии. Его отвлекали материнское сюсюканье, редкие, но любимые буйные игры с отцом, случайные друзья, мультфильмы и игрушки...</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Говорят, сумасшедшие изобретательны, если им нужно, никто и не догадается ни о чем, – проговорила Энн, закрыв лицо руками.</p><p>– Мам, ну не надо… – жалостным голосом протянула Вероника. Она гнала от себя мысли, что, повернись все иначе, пришлось бы навещать мать в тюрьме. С другой стороны, там вряд ли позволены еженедельные свидания…</p><p>– Я в сумасшедшем доме, Ники, зачем мне скрывать от себя правду? Интересно, насколько сумасшедшие сумасшедшие, которые понимают, что они сумасшедшие?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>О, Энн Ратлидж была изобретательна. План, который должен был позволить ей единолично выпестовать будущего Князя Мира, поражал своей многогранностью и обилием запасных вариантов. Туда входили редкие наркотики, повышающие внушаемость, наемные убийцы, поддельные монахи, антикварные кинжалы, подкупленные врачи и прислуга – в разных комбинациях. История появления Дэмиена на свет постепенно связывалась из мелких деталей, подсказанных Энн Ратлидж за бокалом глинтвейна по ее любимому рецепту.</p><p>Энн чувствовала себя страшным сказочником. Сказки всем полагались разные. Кейт, мать Дэмиена, и так была несколько психически неуравновешенной, а при помощи правильно подобранных препаратов ее удалось убедить, что отторжение, которое она временами чувствовала к сыну, появляется именно из-за того, что ребенок не родной. Смотря по ее состоянию, Энн говорила, что со временем та полюбит Дэмиена, или наоборот, убеждала рожать еще одного ребенка, поскольку материнский инстинкт не ошибается. Сказки для отца были посложнее – сумасшедшие в монашеских одеяниях находили его то там, то тут, и проповедовали о приходе Антихриста в теле его ребенка. В один вечер, пока Кейт была в отъезде, Энн показала Торну отрывок старого черно-белого кино об итальянском монастыре и подмене младенца, сдобрив его порцией галлюциногена, и через неделю он начал соглашаться с Кейт.</p><p>Самому Дэмиену же сказок не полагалось – только надежная и проверенная информация о противнике. Несколько рассказов из Библии, повествующих о гневе Божьем – и малыш устроил истерику при попытке завести его в церковь, вопя, что «там бог, он убивает детей и всех жжет огнем и серой». Торны чувствовали, будто какое-то темное облако нависло над их семьей. Кейт по совету Энн сменила психотерапевта. Торн уже вслух рассуждал, что Дэмиен им подброшен и наверняка проклят, и они решили завести еще одного ребенка.</p><p>На четвертый день рождения Дэмиен получил трехколесный велосипед и переел сладкого, что дало результат незамедлительно: Энн даже не успела подать Кейт лекарство, провоцирующее выкидыш. Энн расцвела. Наконец-то ребенок понял, чего от него ждут, наконец-то он сам принялся за дело.</p><p>Дальше в ее схеме было опасное место. Лже-монахи уже передали Торну семь кинжалов, и несмотря на их бутафорский вид, ранить ими не составило бы труда. Двое полицейских следили за Торном круглыми сутками. Но мальчик остался неуязвим – ни доведенный до края отец, ни случайная пуля не оставили на нем ни царапины, как и положено.</p><p>После похорон Торна Кейт отказалась от ребенка, заявив, что он ей чужой и она терпела его только ради мужа, а ей самой требуется лечение. Дэмиена она передала под опеку ближайшей подруге, поддерживающей их семью в любые времена – Энн Ратлидж.</p><p>И вот ее Князь, ее Утренняя Звезда, ее Ангел – только ее.</p><p>Куда в этой неразберихе исчез велосипед, никто не задумывался.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Иными словами, ты ребенка лишила детства и еще удивляешься, что он тебя не любит? – Сегодня Вероника была не в настроении. Мать рассказывала много всякой ерунды про людей, которых она не знала, вообще была очень разговорчива, а ей, честно говоря, надоели эти встречи. Она выполняла свой долг, чтобы люди не сказали, будто она бросила больную мать, а теперь хотелось уже и расслабиться. Сегодня ее сочувствие было полностью на стороне Дэмиена Торна.</p><p>– Я… я не могу об этом говорить. Я любила этого ребенка и до сих пор люблю… наверное… или по привычке? – Энн терла лицо ладонями, потом с силой запустила пальцы в волосы. – Я хотела, чтобы он был только моим. Пусть у него будут слуги, последователи, но не друзья.</p><p>– Жесть, – высказалась Вероника.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Принстон был лишь новой школой в череде других – набитых задирающими нос отпрысками денежных мешков. Энн Ратлидж старалась, чтобы Дэмиен получил хорошее образование, при этом не заведя приятельских отношений ни с кем. Поэтому каждый год или два школа менялась. Деньги Торнов – наследство Дэмиена – между тем крутились на счетах компании «Армитедж», призванной облегчить пришествие Антихриста в этот мир и обеспечить ему положенную власть. Не то чтобы Энн не доверяла сверхъестественным силам, но подстраховаться человеческими никогда не лишне.</p><p>Дэмиен, наученный прежним опытом, даже не пытался сблизиться с кем-нибудь, чему Энн была очень рада, но случилось непредвиденное – у него завелся поклонник. Мальчишка по имени Чарли Пауэлл таскался за Дэмиеном, заглядывал ему в рот и подражал во всем.</p><p>Энн Ратлидж внутренне негодовала на этих малолетних идиотов и их идиотский клуб, члены которого для доказательства своей крутизны лили на руки бутан и поджигали его. Ей хотелось взять ремень и хорошенько приложить Дэмиену по мягкому месту, но она ограничилась ласковым внушением. Она говорила об ответственности перед всем миром: да, он, конечно, неуязвим, но нельзя же испытывать свое везение до бесконечности. Дэмиен скучал, и она в страхе задумалась, как может выглядеть подростковый бунт в исполнении всемогущего существа. Энн не глядя отдала бы свою жизнь ради настоящей цели Дэмиена, но не ради его детских капризов. И ей пригодится… вот хотя бы этот жареный Чарли.</p><p>Из этой ситуации следовало извлечь максимум пользы, обратив в нее возможный вред. Дэмиена могли обвинить в умышленном поджоге, и единственное, что пока останавливало Чарли, – это его слепое обожание, которое Энн собиралась заботливо взрастить на почве из мифов и собственной убежденности.</p><p>– Я Энн Ратлидж, опекун Дэмиена Торна, – представилась она, посетив его в больнице. Мальчик окинул ее мутноватым взглядом – видимо, был на сильных обезболивающих. Он откашлялся и хрипло произнес:</p><p>– Здрасьте.</p><p>– Я хотела бы узнать, мистер Пауэлл, что с вами случилось и какое отношение к этому имеет Дэмиен.</p><p>– Да никакого. Я сам загорелся.</p><p>– Видите ли, мистер Пауэлл, я очень люблю этого мальчика, воспитываю его с детства. Он, если позволите так сказать, моя звезда, мой Ангел. Я бы не хотела, чтобы он попал в неприятности.</p><p>Чарли посмотрел на нее – вначале все так же недоверчиво, но затем разглядел ее одухотворенное, восторженное лицо, ее сияющие глаза, и улыбнулся. Кто-то еще любил Дэмиена. Может, не так, как он, но любил.</p><p>– Никаких неприятностей. Я сам загорелся, – повторил он с той убедительностью, за которой скрывается очевидная ложь. Мало кто умеет врать в пятнадцать лет. – Я тоже не хочу, чтобы у него были неприятности, – добавил он и покраснел.</p><p>– Что ж, это прекрасно. Но вы ведь поняли, что на самом деле с вами произошло? – она понизила голос. – И зачем это было нужно?</p><p>– Че? – не понял Чарли. – Это прям было нужно? Кому?</p><p>– Ему. – И Чарли отчетливо услышал заглавную букву в этом слове. – Дэмиену. Князю этого мира. Моей Утренней Звезде. Надеюсь, вашего образования достаточно, чтобы понять, о ком я говорю?</p><p>– Эээ… Вы, типа, серьезно, миссис Рат-что-то-там? Дэмиен – Анти… – Энн шикнула на него, и он перешел на шепот: – Настоящий Антихрист, с шестерками и Зверем? – он благоговейно замолчал.</p><p>Ратлидж дала ему пару минут, чтобы переварить это откровение, и пояснила:</p><p>– Настоящий. И ему нужны последователи. Истинные. Верные…</p><p>– Эти… Анти-апезд…?</p><p>Энн фыркнула. Вот за что она не любила подростков. Кто вообще любит этих самоуверенных мелких мерзавцев?</p><p>– Вы имеете в виду апостолов, молодой человек? – Она поджала губы. Что ж, придется работать с тем, что есть. – Вы правы. И, сами понимаете, ими не стать просто так. Вы выдержали испытание и не отвернулись от Него, вы подходите.</p><p>– А что мне надо делать?</p><p>А вот за что она любила подростков. Никаких душевных метаний, сплошь прагматичность с каплей цинизма.</p><p>– То, что Он вам велит. И любой приказ вы должны принимать так же, как приняли это огненное крещение из Его рук.</p><p>– Л-ладно… – Чарли задумался. – А много еще таких апостолов? Как вы и я?</p><p>– Увы, пока это лишь вы и я, дорогой мистер Пауэлл. Но время еще есть.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Ох, бедный ребенок, – покачала головой Вероника. Она не сказала, о каком ребенке речь. Сегодняшняя исповедь была интереснее, мать меньше говорила о своих сверхчувственных переживаниях, а больше о бизнесе, о том, что включалось в «Армитедж» и в каких сферах жизни они добивались влияния. В том числе и как вербовали людей.</p><p>– На что только не пойдешь ради любви, – вздохнула Энн. Хмыкнула, покивала и добавила: – Да-а, на что только не пойдешь…</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Восемнадцатилетний Дэмиен Торн вырвался из-под ее контроля, и Энн Ратлидж не видела его больше десяти лет. Конечно, со временем его след обнаружился – мало что укроется от правительственного взора. Он работал где придется, учился на фотографа, получил журналистскую аккредитацию для горячих точек и уехал из страны. Знал бы он, что зарубежные поездки только позволяли «Армитедж» легче отслеживать его положение. И когда время, наконец, пришло – вернуть его туда, откуда ему было уготовано начать.</p><p>Внезапная проблема с визой была первой в жизни Дэмиена. До этого всяческие документы делались сами собой, словно его опекал некий бюрократический ангел. И решать он ее стал именно как избалованный сынок богатых родителей – то есть сверху. Энн ожидала, что пройдет еще несколько дней, пока посольство и «Репортеры без границ» окончательно заморочат ему голову, но Дэмиен обратился сразу к бывшему однокласснику. То ли он не помнил, что тут же, в Белом доме, работает «жуткая тетя», то ли больше не придавал ей значения.</p><p>Одноклассник не помог. И Энн тоже не собиралась помогать Дэмиену снова сбежать на край света. Он должен был наконец принять свою природу и вступить в положенное ему наследство – ведь ему уже почти тридцать три.</p><p>В ход вначале пошло снотворное. Если послу Торну в свое время хватило основанной на наркотиках убежденности, что он действительно видит проклятую метку на голове сына, то для самого Дэмиена потребуются доказательства понадежнее. Никакого противоречия в своих действиях Энн не находила – ведь ни в каких «Откровениях» не говорилось, откуда возьмется метка на теле Избранного. Почему бы ей, как верной слуге, не поставить ее самой?</p><p>Но Дэмиен все не верил. Ни убийцы с кинжалами, загадочно гибнущие при попытке напасть на него, ни натасканные черные ротвейлеры, ни галлюцинации не сходились в сознании Дэмиена в одну точку, тем более в правильную точку. Он помнил Энн Ратлидж по своему детству, но она казалась ему просто чуть более чокнутой, чем другие взрослые. Теперь, когда она показала ему коллекцию его детских вещей, он допустил, что она была гораздо более чокнутой, чем он считал. Происходящее выглядело пока только чередой нелепых случайностей, ничего необычного ему не приходило на ум. И как бы он ни метался в попытках выяснить истину, какие бы объяснения ни выдумывал, им двигало только желание защитить окружавших его людей.</p><p>Энн пришлось пожертвовать профессором Ренеусом, одним из самых преданных почитателей Дэмиена, только чтобы тот растолковал прямым текстом, кто он такой и что происходит. А чтобы Дэмиен поверил услышанному, увеличить дозу наркотика, который регулярно подмешивали ему в кофе – мало ли к чему он там пристрастился в жарких странах. И вроде бы… вроде бы, мало-помалу, мальчик начал понимать – и принял решение, исходя из общечеловеческой морали.</p><p>Вытаскивая Дэмиена из задымленного гаража, Энн была в отчаянии. В ней боролись любовь к этому мальчику, ставшему светом ее жизни, и любовь к Антихристу, и любовь к власти. Пока тот приходил в себя в больнице, она панически металась в желании бросить все, оставить все планы, распустить «Армитедж» и жить спокойно с приемным сыном и дочерью, которую она родила больше от скуки. Однако потом вспоминала о несправедливом боге, о спасении человечества, о том, что только она одна была способна разглядеть будущего Князя. А когда снова думала о неподвижной фигуре Дэмиена в клубах выхлопных газов, сердце рвалось от обожания: этот мальчик любил людей, любил, как мог, и спасал – от своей сущности – тоже как мог. Как только ей сообщили, что Дэмиен очнулся, она тут же оказалась у его постели.</p><p>Дэмиен говорил с ней жестко. От врачей он узнал, что за коктейль из наркотиков, повышающих внушаемость и вызывающих галлюцинации, обнаружен в его крови. Он знал, что метка из трех шестерок – просто татуировка. Он догадывался, что в последнее время его психику намеренно расшатывали, убивая людей вокруг него. Что «жуткая тетя» из детства оказалась вполне взрослым кошмаром, сумасшедшей, ломающей его жизнь, следуя собственным фантазиям.</p><p>– Я только хотела, чтобы ты исполнил свою миссию, – неверяще шептала Энн, сидя в кресле у его кровати. – Ты, моя Утренняя Звезда, должен спасти человечество. Таков ты есть, для этого ты пришел в этот мир…</p><p>– Тетя Энн, я не хочу спасать человечество. Я пытался спасать людей, тех, кого вижу, я был на войне, но вы у меня и это отобрали. Вам лучше оставить меня в покое.</p><p>– Но ты же хотел спасти всех, разве нет? Ты считал угрозой самого себя – и поэтому… Ты правда этого хочешь? Ты не желаешь быть Антихристом? – она сползла на колени, заливаясь слезами и заглядывая ему в лицо снизу вверх. – Я очень люблю тебя, Дэмиен, я так тебя люблю. Я сделаю что угодно для тебя. – От этих слов что-то ужасное зашевелилось на дне памяти Дэмиена, но тот усилием воли не стал вспоминать. Все равно скорее всего это были ложные воспоминания, навязанные Ратлидж.</p><p>– Разреши мне исполнить твою последнюю волю, если она такова, – и с этими словами она достала из сумки старинный кинжал. – Это единственное средство. Посол Торн, наученный какими-то монахами, пытался убить тебя, но твой настоящий отец не допустил. Мы нашли все эти кинжалы и храним их от случайных рук. Но если ты так этого хочешь, Дэмиен… Если… – Речь ее прервалась рыданиями. – Пусть твой отец покарает меня, пусть я не увижу твоего торжества, я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, – с этими словами она протянула ему кинжал.</p><p>Дэмиен сделал какой-то знак рукой.</p><p>Из-за спины Ратлидж появился мужчина в штатском, с полицейским значком. В палату вошли еще двое – мужчина и женщина – в униформе. Энн растерянно улыбнулась, привычно обращаясь с полицией как с прислугой, но не сработало.</p><p>– Энн Ратлидж? Я детектив Шей. По заявлению мистера Торна вы арестованы за доведение до самоубийства, организацию убийств и... посмотрим, что там еще. Возможно, финансовые махинации.</p><p>Энн только открывала и закрывала рот, не в силах поверить. Но решение пришло мгновенно: она развернула кинжал острием к себе.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Он даже был... не из железа, а из чего-то... типа... твердой серой губки. Оставил мне... ссадину на шее... и сломался… – Энн перемежала речь то всхлипами, то смешками, а под конец все же разрыдалась без слез.</p><p>– Китайская подделка, – истерично захохотала Вероника, не в силах удержаться. Она откинулась в кресле, дрыгая ногами и стуча рукой по подлокотнику. Трагедия ее матери обернулась фарсом. Как и вся их жизнь. На них уже настороженно посматривала медсестра – и еще неизвестно, кому она собиралась колоть успокоительное.</p><p>Вероника чувствовала странное удовлетворение. Как будто она наконец успокоилась. Наконец примирилась с матерью. Как будто монстр из-под кровати оказался милым пушистым котенком. Теперь все будет хорошо – и у них, и у несчастного Торна, он, наверное, тоже где-то лечится после такого.</p><p>Отсмеявшись и отрыдав, они решили выпить чаю, и Вероника включила фоном передачу про животных. Показывали морской берег, скалы и тюленей, и ведущие с легкой болтовней поднимали на руки кучу каких-то милых детенышей, покрытых коротким мокрым мехом. Вероника болтала о свой работе, а Энн вдруг уронила чашку. Ее глаза наливались слезами.</p><p>– Отступница, отступница! – застонала она, впиваясь ногтями себе в лицо. – Отступница! – это был уже отчаянный крик, и медсестры были тут как тут.</p><p>Вероника в ужасе огляделась, не понимая, что спровоцировало приступ. На экране телевизора Дэмиен Торн в яркой куртке с капюшоном, отложив фотоаппарат, позировал, держа на руках невероятное существо: на одном теле росло семь голов, похожих на тюленьи, но на более длинной шее. Головы вертелись и умилительно хлопали черными блестящими глазками. На спине существа – может, это был дракончик? – виднелись белые пупырышки, из которых когда-нибудь должны были вырасти рога. Все десять.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>